Some work machines such as motor graders include an implement and/or a working blade used to grade and/or condition a surface. In some examples, the position of the working blade is controlled based on data received from position-determining masts extending from one or more sides of the working blade. In some examples, the masts include a sensor(s) such as a global positioning system (GPS) sensor and/or a laser receiver to enable the position of the working blade to be determined. These masts may be relatively large (e.g., three meters) and may be a target for thieves based on their cost and/or their removability from the work machine.